


Tanker om et træt sind

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Et kig ind i nogle tanker af mine ..





	Tanker om et træt sind

Det er mørkt .... Jeg kan ikke se noget, men jeg ved du er her ...

Venter ..... ser ....

Jeg kan mærke din tilstedeværelse i rummet, som et trøstende tæppe eller en yndlingsfyldt bamse fra min barndom. Du har været her hele tiden, har du ikke? Håber at jeg vil anerkende jer, giv en slags accept af jer i mit elendige, torturerede liv.

Hvorfor har du ventet indtil nu at komme frem, når jeg har brug for dig langt længere? Ønskede du at se mig på mit værste, før du kunne se mig til mit bedste? Eller ventede du på mig at endelig stoppe med at bekæmpe smerten helt alene?

Fortæl mig, vagter .... hvorfor har du kommet nu? Har min lidelse været nok? Eller skal jeg gå igennem mere for at tilfredsstille dig?

Åbenbar dig selv Jeg overgiver til den hjælp du giver .... Jeg længer efter at hvile mit trætte, urolige sind ...

Jeg er ikke bange......

**Author's Note:**

> Tanker jeg havde efter at have set Hannibal i aftes og havde en ret interessant drøm ...


End file.
